Twilight Sparkle
' Twilight Sparkle' (voiced by Tara Strong when speaking, and Rebecca Shoicet when singing) is a purple unicorn and a very talented one when it comes to performing magic. She is Princess Celestia's most faithful student who was sent to Ponyville to make preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, but also to make some friends. She was incredibly reluctant too, due to focusing on her task, but also because she worried about the possibility of Nightmare Moon, an evil version of Celestia's younger sister Princess Luna, coming back after 1000 years and creating an everlasting night. The possibility became reality, but with the assistance of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity, five friends that Twilight met while in Ponyville, they harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and defeated Nightmare Moon, returning her to Princess Luna. Since then, Twilight has stayed in Ponyville with her friends and reporting to Celestia about every new lesson she's learned about friendship. Twilight is also Shining Armor's younger sister. Trivia *Twilight is Thomas' girlfriend. *Twilight met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Her element of magic was shared with the main six members of the FT Squad; Kyle the Otter, Rudy the Alligator, Dennis the Frog, Cassidy the Pelican, Kimmy the Elephant and Kaytlin the Otter. *Twilight guest starred in The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *Twilight will make occasional guest appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, and will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. *Twilight and her friends joined Thomas and his friends at the end of Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie). *Twilight is very intelligent and provides useful knowledge for the FT Squad when needed. *She as well as the rest of the mane 6 are friends with Nanako Dojima in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *She also owns an 18-wheeler in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. *Twilight Sparkle and Thomas are the two leaders of the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team. *Twilight will meet Dipper, Mabel, and their friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Scooby Doo: The Mystery Begins. *Twilight is very good friends with Dipper Pines as they like getting information on Dipper's journal and they are really close. *Twilight is also great friends with Roary The Racing Car, Dusty Crophopper and Turbo. *Twilight will join Barney and friends in the nearby future. Gallery Twilight Sparkle as a Unicorn.png|Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn mare Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn filly.png|Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn filly Crystal Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn Crystal Pony mare Crystal Alicorn Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn Crystal Alicorn mare Twilight Sparkle's human form, as she appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls.png|Twilight Sparkle's human form, as she appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princess Twilight Sparkle.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle Twilight as a Thomas character.png|Twilight as a Thomas character Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded (Luna Eclipse).png|Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded (Luna Eclipse) Twilight as the Blue Fairy.png|Twilight as the Blue Fairy Human Twilight Sparkle.png|Human Twilight Sparckle Twilight Sparkle as Masked Matter-Horn.png|Twilight Sparkle as Masked Matter-Horn Twilight Sparkle as Clover the Clever.png|Twilight Sparkle as Clover the Clever Category:Characters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:PRINCESSES Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Daughters Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Legendary creatures Category:Leaders Category:Unicorns Category:Pure of Heart Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Ponies Category:Intelligent characters Category:Co-Leaders Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Girlfriends Category:Alicorns Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Aunts Category:Granddaughters Category:Barney's Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Roary the Racing Car's Allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:Roary's Adventures Honorary Team Members